Residents contribute to the clinical research program of the NCI and the NIH. In the past year residents residents have been primary authors or co-authors on more than 10 publications, on a diversity of topics including 1) myocardial changes in patients receiving IL-2 immmunotherapy, 2) antigenic changes in malignant melanoma, 3) proteomic approaches to the diagnosis of graft vs. host disease, 4) the pathology of Fabry's disease as altered by enzyme replacement therapy, 5) new substrates for protein detection in protein microarrays, and 6) surgical pathology in the era of the Civil War. Through their efforts as anatomic pathology residents in training, they help illuminate the pathological changes associated with cancer therapy, and explore new techniques to improve cancer diagnosis.